


Nights Out

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Flogging, crosses, dom!maleficent, domme!maleficent, slave!aurora, sub!aurora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I suppose. It will be randomly updated whenever I get inspired by something...well, random. Rated M for the simple fact I feel it will be safe to assume a good many of my drabbles will be smut or at least semi-smut. Not that I can't write fluff, as even in my smut fics I have a fair amount of FLOOF. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired RANDOMLY. This particular chapter might get its own sequel, it might become a fool blown fic, it might be another quick drabble. It depends on many factors :3  
>  TW: BDSM, flogging, blood, blood drinking, bondage,

 

A loud smack echoed in the room, it was otherwise silent except for the whimpers and gasps of the blonde on the cross. The smacks paused a moment, slender, pale fingers caressing across reddening flesh along fair skin, the young woman trembling at the touch. The flog swung slightly in the dark haired woman’s grasp, its weight familiar in her grasp, she leaned close to her slave, lips brushing against her ear slowly. 

“Such a good little beastie, aren’t you…” she let the flog sway between the blonde’s legs, the leather tails feeling like soft caresses on her slick sex. “How many was that, my dear?” She allowed her lips to ghost against the top of her spine, pulling back a moment, setting the flog down within her case. She hummed softly as her pet regained herself to speak. 

“T-twenty, Mistress…” The dark haired woman nodded, returning to the blonde, allowing her flat palm to gently stroke across her back, and over her reddened rear, smiling slightly at her handiwork. 

“You’ve been good so far, my dear…shall we press forward..?” She allowed this new flog to sway between the blonde’s legs once more, the younger woman gasping and tensing against the cross, hands wringing the ropes that supported her. Muscles in her arms flexed, her legs long ago having lost the ability to support her from the pleasure and adrenaline coursing through her. 

“Y-yes, Mistress…! Please…” The woman smiled, pulling back a moment, giving a few test swings through the air, the thinner tails whistling through the air. The blonde trembled, holding still as she heard light steps move close again. 

“Continue counting, Beastie…” A whistle, the crack of a strike, the pleasured yelp of pain from the blonde. 

“T-twenty one..!” Another. 

“Twenty t-two!” 

“Twenty three!” 

The flog continued to whistle, welts appearing on the pale flesh, she slowed once her Beastie murmured a stuttering fifty. Blood dripped slowly from a few open, small slices in her back, the dark haired woman setting the flog down in the case, she gently caressed up and down the blonde’s sides, soothing. Her lips pressed to the side of her neck, murmuring praise, affection, leaning down and lips and tongue gently cleaning the dripping blood. 

“Come..” she slid her hands up the younger woman’s arms gently and helped loosen her grip on the rope handles at the top of the cross. She slid her arms back down, gently embracing the woman and supporting her with her taller form. “Shh…there…how are you…?” The blonde tilted her head back, smiling goofily up at her mistress, but nodded slightly. 

“Mmm…good, mistress…” The taller woman smiled, pressing a soft kiss against her slave’s throat, then against her lips tenderly. They stood there a moment longer, until the blonde could use her legs again. Her mistress draped her in a soft, black robe, her other slave, a male with markings of his servitude on his chest lifting the case full of her supplies, followed after them as they left the room. Two others from their small audience moved up to the cross to take their turn once everything was sanitized and wiped down. 

The male slipped a shirt on when they returned to the car before slipping into the drivers seat. The dark haired woman slid in after her slave, the young charge sliding into her lap, nuzzling her neck gently. 

“I love you, Maleficent…” The older woman smiled, slender fingers running through blonde hair slowly. 

“And I, you, my little Beastie, my Aurora…”  
As they pulled away from the club their lips met in a tender, loving kiss.


End file.
